pulang
by ulil.olala
Summary: Kageyama mengangguk singkat, tersenyum pertama kalinya untuk hari ini. "Ya, Aku pulang juga, Hinata." [KageHina] [Drabble]


**pulang**

.

(c) ulil. olala

Haikyuu! (c) Furudate Haruichi

* * *

Dengung cicadas terdengar samar-samar di kejauhan. Kageyama memajukan bibirnya, sesekali menyedot susu dari kotak karton warna biru muda. Rambutnya sudah lepek karena keringat yang mengucur deras.

Duh, berani sumpah. Kageyama benci bulan Agustus—apalagi di Jepang. Bertahun menghabiskan waktu di negara dengan iklim sejuk, benar-benar membuat dia tak betah saat kembali ke Jepang.

Padahal dulu sewaktu kecil, dia kuat berlama-lama bermain voli di luar saat matahari seterik ini. Melirik arloji di tangan kiri, Kageyama membatin.

Payah benar. Siapa pula coba yang mengajaknya bertemu jam segini? Setengah jam berdiam di sini meyakinkan Kageyama untuk percaya jika orang yang ditunggunya ini seratus persen bebal. Heran juga dia. Bisa saja dia pulang sejak tadi, namun Kageyama dengan bodohnya memilih menunggu.

_Sama-sama bebal_, dulu Tsukishima pernah berucap. Kageyama mendengus.

Sedotan dicolok ke kotak susu keenam dan disedotnya dengan tidak santai. _Pokoknya kalau sampai lima belas menit dia tak datang, oke aku pulang_.

Kemudian Kageyama mengecek ponselnya. Sial benar, pesan darinya tidak dibaca. Baru saja dia akan memencet tombol telepon, pundaknya ditepuk keras dari belakang.

"ARGHH—" Dia menjerit. Refleks berbalik ke belakang—mendapati Hinata yang tersenyum sangat lebar.

Kesal, Kageyama balas menjitaknya. Hinata mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sudah sekian tahun tidak bertemu, dan kau ini masih menakutkan ya!"

Dia tidak membalasnya. Hinata duduk di bangku yang ada dihadapannya. Kageyama memperhatikannya saksama dari atas sampai bawah. Hinata tidak banyak berubah dari apa yang diingatnya dulu—hanya sedikit bertambah tinggi dan berotot dengan kulit kecoklatan.

"Lama sekali," Kageyama mengeluh. "Siapa yang mengajak bertemu pukul sebelas dan malah terlambat tiga puluh tiga menit?"

Hinata menggaruk tengkuknya, "hehe. Maafkan aku Kageyama. Tak kusangka mengantar Natsu memakan waktu begitu lama."

Kageyama mendengus lagi. "Kau makin hitam," menambahkan, asal bicara.

"Brazil kan negara tropis! Apalagi aku bermain di pantai hampir tiap hari. Tidak seperti kau yang berlatih di dalam ruangan."

"Itu salahmu sendiri, idiot."

Hinata cemberut. "Kau ini, ya! Sudah bagus kita punya waktu senggang untuk kembali ke Jepang! Dan setelah tidak bertemu berapa lama, kau tetap saja galak dan menyebalkan!"

"Mau kujitak lagi kepalamu?"

Seusai Kageyama berbicara begitu, Hinata otomatis melindungi kepalanya. Pertemuan singkat mereka berlanjut dengan pertarungan dan perseteruan kecil. Ada beberapa hal yang mungkin tidak dapat berubah, dan Kageyama cukup menikmatinya.

Tahu-tahu sudah pukul tiga sore. Waktu berjalan tak terasa. Hinata menatapnya dengan cengiran, "mau bermain voli sebelum pulang?"

"Tentu saja, siapa takut." Kageyama menyeringai. Mereka bangkit dari kursi nyaris bersamaan dan tanpa aba-aba bertanding berlari menuju gimnasium terdekat.

Hinata sampai lebih dulu dua detik. Dia tersengal. "Aku menang."

Kageyama memegangi dadanya—sama-sama kehabisan napas. "Jatuhnya seri mengingat kau datang terlambat."

Ada beberapa orang yang bermain voli di dalam saat dia dan Hinata masuk. Mungkin mereka dari tim dari perkumpulan masyarakat. Hinata menyapa mereka dan meminta izin untuk berlatih di lapang yang tak terpakai. Mereka mengangguk menyetujui.

Tatkala Kageyama selesai mengganti kemeja abu-abunya dengan kaus putih, Hinata menghampirnya.

"Omong-omong, aku belum mengucapkan 'aku pulang' padamu," katanya. "Aku pulang, Kageyama!"

Dia mengangguk singkat, tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya untuk hari ini. "Ya, selamat datang kembali. Aku pulang juga, Hinata."

Hinata melesat menuju lapang kosong di ujung gimnasium. Kageyama menghampirinya kemudian memberikan umpan cepat pada Hinata yang siap melompat.

Saat bola jatuh ke sisi lain net setelah dipukul Hinata, Kageyama merasa waktu terhenti di saat usia mereka lima belas. Dia melihat seulas senyum paling terang dari wajah Hinata.

"Selamat datang kembali juga, _Tobio_!"

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

Hasil ngetik insom dan geregetan karena update terbaru manganya, jadi mohon maaf kalau gajelas hehe. Eniwei, terima kasih yang sudah mampir untuk baca fanfik ini!


End file.
